vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Spider-Man (Marvel Cinematic Universe)
|-|Tech Suit= |-|Homemade Suit= |-|Iron Spider= |-|Bosco Suit= |-|Stealth Suit= Summary Peter Benjamin Parker is a high-school student and a superhero who possesses spider-like abilities under the alter ego of Spider-Man. Despite his best efforts to keep his identity secret from the world, he was found and recruited by Tony Stark to join the Avengers, gaining a new suit and technology in exchange. He is currently a main character or a minor/supporting character in his respective appearances, most of which take place in New York City alongside other concurrent stories like The Avengers and Daredevil. Powers and Stats Tier: At most 8-C | 8-C | At least High 8-C, possibly 8-B Name: Peter Benjamin Parker, Spider-Man Origin: Marvel Cinematic Universe Gender: Male Age: 17-18 at the time of his death and resurrection Classification: Mutated Human Powers and Abilities: |-|Homemade Suit/Suitless= Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Superhuman Equilibrium, Master Investigator, Master Tactician and Marksman, Multilingualism (Understands Spanish and Italian aside from his native language English), Genius Intelligence, Acrobatics (Incredibly agile and nimble), Enhanced Senses, Surface Scaling, Regeneration (Low), Technological genius, Web Creation (Via Web-Shooters), Precognition (Able to avoid gunfire from numerous drones firing at him from different directions all at once while having all his other senses overwhelmed by the drones' advanced holographic technology. Easily intercepted the final sneak attack of Mysterio), Preparation (With enough time, he can create and customize his own suits), Hacking and Technological Manipulation (With the EDITH glasses, which were shown to tamper with phones and delete pictures), Information Analysis (With EDITH), Summoning (With EDITH, he can summon numerous Stark Drones to aid him in combat), Resistance to Illusion Creation (His Peter Tingle can guide him through illusions and make him overcome them) |-|Stark Suits= Same as before, Limited Electricity Manipulation (With taser webs), assistance from KAREN, Information Analysis, X-Ray Vision, Explosion Manipulation, Can launch small GPS trackers, Flight, Vacuum Seal for his suit (Can enlarge his suit), Reconnaissance Drone, Insta-Kill Mode, Parachute, Heater (His suit immediately dries up even when drenched in water), Voice Alteration |-|Iron Spider= Same as before, with better technology, Self-Sustenance (Type 1), Suit Materialization and Regeneration (Low-Mid) for his nanite suit, Four extra spider-like appendages from his back Attack Potency: At most Building level (Should have comparable AP and Durability. Changed the direction of a plane, albeit barely. Held his own against Vulture, albeit barely. Caught a speeding SUV) | Building level (Held a ferry together. Blocked a punch from the Winter Soldier's bionic arm. Kicked Giant-Man in the face hard enough to make him sidestep. Caught Cull Obsidian's hammer. Destroyed Mysterio's drones) | At least Large Building level (Should be superior to Iron Man's second suit at the very least. Killed multiple Outriders in Insta-Kill Mode), possibly City Block level (Might scale to Iron Man's stronger suits. Slightly staggered Thanos with his blows) Speed: Subsonic movement speed (Jumped on the roof of a bus and shot webs before a drone could perform a strike) with Massively Hypersonic combat speed and reactions (Dodged Vulture's attacks). Higher with Spider-Sense | Subsonic movement speed (Barely kept up with a car. Easily outran Black Widow. Comparable to Captain America) with Massively Hypersonic reflexes and combat speed (Matched Winter Soldier and Falcon in combat at the same time. Dodged Scarlet Witch's attacks and should be comparable to her. Dodged attacks from Chitauri-based technology). Higher with Spider-Sense (Dodged multiple automatic fire attacks from Mysterio's drones at the same time) | Massively Hypersonic combat speed and reactions (Dodged meteors. Dodged automatic fire) Lifting Strength: Class 10 (Lifted 2 HVACs albeit with great difficulty), Class 50 with webbing (Caused a plane to change direction. Briefly prevented a clock tower based on the St Mark's Campanile from falling) | At least Class 50 (Comparable to, if not stronger than Captain America. Support the weight of a jet bridge), Class M with Webbing (Held the 3,200 ton Spirit of America Ferry from collapsing in half) | At least Class 50, likely higher. At least Class M with webbing (Stronger than before, helped restrain Thanos) Striking Strength: At most Building Class | Building Class | At least Large Building Class, possibly City Block Class Durability: At most Building level (Survived being blasted through school buses by the Shocker, whose gauntlets are even more powerful than the ones Crossbones used on Captain America. Tanked a building falling onto him. Barely survived a plane crash and a brutal beating by Vulture) | Building level (Survived holding a ferry together, a jetbridge falling onto him, an accidental slap from Giant-Man, a few serious hits from Captain America and caught Winter Soldier's punch without any trouble. Was fine after being thrown at a van so hard it toppled. Survived being thrown around by Cull Obsidian. Withstood missiles from Mysterio's drones) | At least Large Building level, possibly City Block level (Endured being taken down and thrown by Thanos. Withstood multiple missiles from Sanctuary II) Stamina: Superhuman Range: Standard melee range. Hundreds of meters with webbing. Planetary with EDITH's drones Standard Equipment: Web-shooters, which can be set to shoot rapid fire, web grenade, taser web, splitter web, ricochet web or Spider-Tracers. His suit also comes with aperture-adjusting goggles, a parachute, a drone and web glider-wings. E.D.I.T.H. glasses. *'Tech Suit:' The updated suit has many new features, such as Karen, an artificially intelligent system to aid him, a heads-up display embedded in the eye lenses, a reconnaissance drone, a parachute, a heater and retractable wingsuit components. The suit was monitored by the Stark Industry Training Wheels Protocol, a program designed and installed into the suit by Stark to restrict certain actions, and the Baby Monitor Protocol, which tracked and recorded everything through the eye lenses. The suit can fire 576 possible web-shooter combinations. Peter later designed himself using Stark tech, an upgraded suit called the Bosco Suit 'with improved webbing, 25% more current in taser-webs, a better webwing and parachute *'Iron Spider Suit: Item 17A, also known as the Iron Spider Armor, is a suit designed and built by Tony Stark for Peter Parker to use as an Avenger. The suit increases his strength, speed and durability. The suit features a Neural-Reactive Interface, Spider-Legs, Armored Web-Shooters, Self-Contained Environmental Protection, and a parachute. The suit can materialize itself and can be remote controlled. *'Stealth Suit:' This black Kevlar suit was given to him by Nick Fury so that no one recognizes Peter Intelligence: Genius (Created his web-shooters under a very limited budget, customized his suit, figured out a way to defeat Mysterio) Weaknesses: Was previously unable to control his Spider-Sense, although he has overcome this weakness Key: Homemade Suit/Stealth Suit/Suitless | Tech Suit/Bosco Suit | Iron Spider Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Instant Kill Mode:' Instant Kill Mode is a feature on the Tech Suit and the Iron Spider which gives Spider-Man's webs and Spider-Legs the ability to instantly kill anything they touch. It is Peter's least favorite feature, and as such should be reserved only for bloodlusted fights. Others Notable Victories: Chelshia (Khimera: Destroy All Monster Girls) Chelshia's Profile (Tech Suit Spidey used. Speed was equalized) Predator (Mortal Kombat) Predator's Profile (High 8-C versions were used and speed was equalized) Katsuki Bakugou (My Hero Academia) Bakugou's Profile (Both were High 8-C and speed was equalized) Homer Simpson (The Simpsons) Homer's Profile (Spider-Man was in his first key, and speed was equalized) Notable Losses: Knack (Knack) Knack's Profile (Both characters were 8-C, and speed was equalized) Mitsuki (Naruto (The Universe)) Mitsuki's Profile (Speed Equalized. 17 meters apart. 8-B keys used) Inconclusive Matches Izuku Midoriya (My Hero Academia) Izuku's Profile (20% Deku and Iron Spider were used. Speed was equalized) Category:Characters Category:Marvel Cinematic Universe Category:Male Characters Category:Live-Action Characters Category:Heroes Category:Humans Category:Comic Relief Characters Category:Good Characters Category:Web Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Geniuses Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Protagonists Category:Teenagers Category:Information Analysis Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Explosion Users Category:Flight Users Category:Adhesivity Users Category:Stealth Masters Category:Self-Sustenance Users Category:Tier 8 Category:Surface Scalers Category:Precognition Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Summoners Category:Acrobats Category:Preparation Users Category:Sound Users Category:Heat Users Category:Size Users Category:Superheroes Category:Students Category:Hackers Category:Technology Users Category:Movie Characters Category:Avengers